Magical
by xBellaLunax
Summary: The girls go to a new school thinking it's just a boring old boarding school that they got accepted into. But, could it turn out to be much more than they imagined? Read and review. SxS, NxH, NxT, and SxI. OOC! Discontinued.
1. The Meeting: Chapter One

**Heartbreak-Succubus:** Heyy everyone. I am currently re-doing this story. I'm editing all kinds of things and juss making it better. I would appreciate it if all of my readers would juss be patient with me while I get these small things done. It will be the same story, I juss found a lot of errors in grammar and such that I want to iron out. And, since I am currently not working on anything, I will be continuing this story. Also, as you can probably see, I have changed my user again. First, I was Uchiha-babe-16. Then, I was blue-rose-92. Now, I am Heartbreak-Succubus. Hopefully this will be the last change but even I don't know for sure. Lol. Thanks again everyone.

*****Chapter 1*****

***The Meeting***

"Whoa, this place is so cool." Said Ino as the girls walked through the doors of their new school. They just moved to Konoha, and were going to live there for two years. Just until they finished school and graduated.

"More like weird, if you ask me," said Sakura.

"That's why we didn't ask you," said Ino as she stuck her tongue at Sakura. Before they could start arguing, a man in his mid-forties walked up to them.

"Hi, you girls must be new here," the man said as they girls all nodded. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your new Calculus teacher." He shook all of their hands and motioned with his hand, "Follow me, and I'll show you all to your homeroom."

All of the girls followed him into a class already filled with people. Everyone quieted down upon noticing him enter the room.

"All right everyone. We have some new students here with us. This is Tenten Kunai, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno." Each girl nodded or waved in turn as their names were called. "Would you ladies like to explain your powers?"

Hinata sent him a baffled look. "We have powers? We thought that this was just some boarding school that we got accepted into." Kakashi shook his head negatively.

"No. Everyone in this school has some kind of power. It'll just take a little while to discover yours." He explained as the girls nodded again. "I'll help you. Do you each have a fear?" The girls nodded and he continued, "Okay, Tenten, what's yours?"

Her eyes widened slightly, before she cleared her throat. "U-um, w-well, being buried alive?" It came out as more of a question, and Kakashi nodded.

"Neji, come see please."

A boy with long brown hair, and Hinata's eyes walked to the front of the class.

"Sir?" Kakashi grabbed him and placed him facing Tenten.

"I want you to use your powers on Tenten, and try to bury her in snow," he said nonchalantly. Both, Tenten and Neji's eyes widened; hers in horror, and his in shock.

"But, Sir, she just said that she was scared of being buried alive," he said as Tenten started to shake slightly.

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I know that, but in order to discover her powers quicker, she needs to do this. So, again I say, try to bury her in snow." Neji looked back at Tenten, who nodded in understanding. He sighed, and lifted his arms up, palms facing Tenten as snow started shooting out of his palms. Tenten stiffened waiting for the impact, but it never came. She looked up to see Sakura standing in front of her with her palms facing Neji. Sakura looked at Tenten, palms still facing forward.

"Move. Go by Hinata and Ino. I don't know if I can hold it much longer," she said as Tenten nodded and quickly moved by her other friends, just in time for Sakura's arms to give out and time to start up again.

Tenten watched as Sakura started getting covered in snow, but the snow stopped when Neji realized that it wasn't Tenten that was standing there anymore. Sakura shivered as her friends all crowded around her trying to get her warm. Kakashi looked at Sakura in shock, as did everyone else in the class.

"How... Where... When... Huh?" stammered a blonde boy from the second row.

"I think what Naruto is trying to say, is how did you get there Sakura?" Kakashi asked as the other girls moved behind Sakura.

"I-I d-don't kn-know. I-I th-think I st-stopped t-time and T-Tenten and I s-switched p-places," she stammered still shivering violently.

Kakashi nodded, and motioned for one of his other students to come to him. "That's very impressive Sakura. Sasuke, I want you to carry Miss Haruno to the nurse's office. She looks like her knees could give out any minute now," he said sternly as Sasuke nodded and went to stand in front of her.

"May I?" he asked as he held out his arms. She nodded as he put one arm on the small of her back, and the other arm under her knees, and lifted her up as if she didn't weigh a thing. Sakura shivered slightly, as she felt his body heat wash over her.

"So," The sudden sound of his voice made her jump a little, "you can stop time?" he asked and felt her nod slightly, and her shivers slowly decrease in intensity.

"What do y-you do?" she asked softly as he spared a glance at the girl in his arms. He had to admit, she was different. Really different. She should have been fawning over him by now. But, instead, she was trying to hold an actual conversation with him. He was intrigued. She was a tiny thing. Not thin as a twig tiny, but petite tiny. She couldn't be taller than about five feet, and she couldn't weigh anymore than about 100 pounds. She had soft pink hair, brilliant Emerald eyes, and her roses and cream skin was incredibly soft. Her face was heart-shaped, and she had delicate facial features.

He bent down to put his lips next to her ear. She shivered as she felt his lips brush her ear as he whispered, "Do you trust me, Sakura?" Surprisingly, even though she had just met him, she did trust him.

He felt her nod against his chest, and smiled a little. She could feel his body get hotter and hotter. Her shivering decreased drastically and soon stopped all together. She wasn't cold anymore, and her clothes were dry and free of the melting snow. She looked up to see his soft expression. "I control fire, or heat in general," he said as he set her down. Just as her feet touched the floor, she let out a soft sneeze, followed quickly by two more. "I should still bring you to the nurse though. I think you might have gotten a cold or the flu," he said as he took her tiny hand in his much larger one, and led her to the nurse's office.

"Well, dear, it looks like you have a slight cold. Here, take this box of tissues," she said as Sasuke helped Sakura off of the examination table. She wobbled a little, still slightly unsteady on her feet. "Don't worry Sasuke. She'll be like that for a while. It's part of getting a cold. Make sure she gets lots of fluid until she can get home to rest," she said as he nodded and opened the door for Sakura.

**Heartbreak-Succubus:** That's the first chapter. Working on the second as you read this. Again, thanks to everyone for being patient.


	2. Sick of Being Sick: Chapter Two

**Heartbreak-Succubus: **Well, everyone, here is chapter two. Thanks again for bearing with me.

*****Chapter 2*****

***Sick of being Sick***

"Will you be okay to walk by yourself, or do you want me to carry you again?" he lightly teased as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and she shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she said softly trying to repress her blush. He chuckled softly and grabbed her hand without realizing. She noticed though, and blushed again.

They were almost to the class when he looked down at her again.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" he asked as he felt her forehead. She shook her head and looked away as he opened the door. He let her go in, before following suit. Everyone was sitting in their seats, even her friends. Before the teacher could say something though, the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"I can friggin control fire! How awesome is that!" yelled Tenten as all of the girls found Sakura by the door. Sakura cringed at her loud voice before smiling and turning to her.

"That's awe- awe- ACHOO! - some." She said as Sasuke handed her a tissue from the box the nurse gave him. "Thanks. Couldn't you have figured that out _before_ I got covered in snow and got a friggin cold?" she asked slightly annoyed. Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Saku. Hey, Ino can blow things up with her mind, and Hinata can see the future." said Tenten trying to take the heat off of her. And, surprisingly, it worked.

"Congrats guys." said Sakura as she sniffled.

"Hey, which class do you guys have next?" asked a blonde that stood with a brunette by Sasuke and Neji.

"Hinata and I have Chemistry, and Tenten and Sakura have Study Hall." said Ino as she looked at all of her friends' schedules.

"Dude! Shikamaru and I have Chemistry, too!" yelled the blonde as Sasuke whopped him upside the head.

"Naruto, turn down the volume. They have a sick person here," he said frustrated as Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to stop the headache that was coming.

"Oops, I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Let's just head to class so we can go home." She said as the rest of the girls nodded. Sasuke took her hand again and she turned pink at the contact.

"Come on, Neji and I have Study Hall next, too," said Sasuke as he, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura all made their way down the hall opposite from Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru.

When they got into class, the teacher wasn't there yet, so they took their seats and waited. Sasuke and Neji sat in their regular seats, and Sasuke had pulled Sakura into the seat next to his, so Tenten sat in the seat next to Neji's.

Sakura put her head down and moaned softly in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke as he lifted her hair up to see her face. She shook her head.

"Major migraine coming." She mumbled just as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, my youthful students! You know the routine. As for our new students, my name is Gai Might. You may call me Mr. Might. Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" he asked as Sasuke raised his hand.

"Mr. Might, I don't think Sakura is feeling very well. May I take her to the office?" he asked as Sakura let out another soft moan of pain.

"Yes, you may. I hope her youthfulness has returned by tomorrow." he said as Sasuke stood with Sakura.

"Are you okay to walk?" he asked as she wobbled slightly on her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." she said taking a step before falling forward.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke as Neji jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I think she passed out." said Neji as Tenten stood to the side biting her lip watching Sasuke pull Sakura's head into his lap a run his fingers through her hair.

"Mr. Might, could you go to the office and have someone call an ambulance?" he asked, not looking up from Sakura's face. Mr. Might nodded and headed to the office shouting words about 'protecting the youth of the world'. _(__**A/N:**__ I had to put it. It just sounded retarded. And I had to try to lighten the mood. Anyways back to the story.)_

"Tenten, you're her friend. Do you know what's wrong?"asked Neji looking up from Sasuke and Sakura. She nodded as Sasuke looked up at her, too, his eyes pleading.

"What's wrong then? Why did she pass out?" he asked anxiously. Tenten sighed.

"She has a medical issue. She didn't want people here to know. She wanted to be a normal girl and not have people feeling sorry for her." she said softly so that only Sasuke and Neji could hear.

"What is it? We have to know so we can help her."

"Just give a minute. She does this at least once a month. She should wake up soon." No sooner she said that, Sakura started to sir, and her eyes opened. Seeing all the people around her, and Sasuke and Neji's worried looks, she looked at Tenten.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she whispered, as Tenten nodded sadly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sasuke as he helped her sit up. She sighed, but before she could explain, the teacher, the principal, and the nurse ran in the room and up to her.

"Are you okay dear?" asked the nurse as she felt Sakura's head, and checked her vitals. Sakura sighed again and nodded.

"Yes. I have a medical condition called Vāso Vāgo Syncopy(sp?). _[__**A/N:**__ I actually had this. It's common in children under the age of 16 and older people. The chances of her having it at the age of 17 are very slim, but you how things work. You never know. I had to give her some kind of medical problem though.]_ It's where my blood pressure drops, my heart rate drops, and then I drop," she explained as the nurse nodded.

"Okay, hun. Does this happen a lot?"

"About once a month; I was supposed to have grown out of it by now, but... yea." she mumbled. "Can you help me stand?" she asked as she looked at Sasuke. He nodded and grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, or anything?" The nurse asked as she stood up also. Sakura shook her head, and Mr. Might frowned.

"Why did you not tell us this before? That was very unyouthful of you." he scolded as she looked up at him with a heated expression.

"Because I wanted to fit in, and I didn't want people judging me before they even got to know me," she said heatedly, as she pushed past everyone, and took off out of the class.

**Heartbreak-Succubus:** There is chapter two, edited and published for all to read. Now, onto chapter three; oh, I am also taking out all of my authors notes. It will be as if I started this whole story over again.


	3. Short Day and Wierdness: Chapter Three

**Heartbreak-Succubus: **Here's chapter 3 everyone. Hope you enjoy.

*****Chapter 3*****

***New Teammates***

Sasuke went to go after her, but Tenten stopped him. She shook her head at him, and then followed her best friend.

She finally caught up to her when she was at the front entrance to the school building. "Sakura. Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly as Sakura sunk to the ground and held her knees to her chest.

"I don't know, anywhere but here. Now that they know, they won't want anything to do with me. They'll tell their other friends, and pretty soon the whole school will know," she sobbed as Tenten slid down next to her, and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sakura," she sighed, "How do you know that if you don't give them a chance?" she asked. Sakura looked up while wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean, Tenten?"

"How do you know what they're gonna do? Last time I checked, seeing the future was Hinata's power," she said flicking Sakura's forehead in a big sister kind of way. Sakura's eyes lit up as she smiled and looked at Tenten who got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Thanks Panda-Chan. I owe you one!" she yelled as she sped down the hall toward Hinata and Ino's class. Tenten took off after her.

"Sakura! Stop!" she whisper-yelled as Sakura knocked on the door to their classroom. She opened it as she heard a man holler for her to come in.

"Hi, the principal would like to see Hinata, please." Tenten heard her say, and watched as she and Hinata walked from the class.

"The principal doesn't really want me, does she?" Hinata asked as she saw Tenten standing there giving Sakura dirty looks.

"Uh, no. I need you to use your future seeing thingy to tell me how everyone's going to react to my little condition."

"Well, I can answer that. Depending on who all knows, of course."

"Um, well, the whole class saw me pass out. But, the only people who actually physically heard me say what it was called are Sasuke, Neji, the nurse, the teacher, and the principal. The last four, I'm not worried about. It's mainly the first one," she said; a pink blush tinting her, already rosy, cheeks.

Hinata smiled smugly. "Sakura, I don't need to see the future to know that he won't care. He's probably worried out of his mind right now, but other than that, I don't think he cares if you have something wrong with you. Hell, he probably wouldn't care if you had three heads, and webbed feet with the way he looks at you. Do you realize that he hasn't left your side since that thing with Neji happened this morning?" she asked, as Sakura's head shot up.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. And now that you mention it, he's been holding my hand an awful lot, too," she said as her blush deepened. "Thanks Hinata-Chan. Come on Panda-Chan. We have to get back to class."

As the words left her mouth, the dismissal bell rang, and students started filing out of their classrooms.

"Or not," she added as they started walking back toward the class to get their things. Everyone in the class was gone, except for Sasuke and Neji. Even the teacher was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, hey guys." said Tenten, as they walked over to where the guys stood. They looked up at the sound of her voice. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she turned pink again.

"Y- Ye-Achoo! Yeah." she said as he handed her another tissue. She smiled and blew her nose softly. "Thanks. So, you guys aren't going to treat me like an alien?"

Sasuke looked stunned. "No, why would we?"

"Maybe, I don't know, because of her... thingy? I don't know what to call it," said Tenten as Neji rolled his eyes.

"So what? Her _condition_ doesn't make her any less human, does it?"

Sakura and Tenten shook their heads. "Exactly," added Sasuke. "So, there would be no point in treating her differently. She's still just a person." he said matter-of-factly.

Sakura looked down, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you Sasuke." she said softly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." said Neji, as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, making her blush, and walking with her toward the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenten, "We can't go anywhere. We still have to go to our other classes." Neji had already grabbed her hand and was pulling her after Sasuke and Sakura. He chuckled while still pulling her after him.

"You guys came on a good day," said Sasuke looking back at Tenten and Neji before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"We only have a half day today," added Neji. "We go to first and second hour, but we can leave after second hour and do whatever we want for the rest of the day."

"Really?" asked Sakura as Sasuke watched her beautiful Emerald eyes light up in excitement. "Come on Panda-Chan! Lighten up. This is so awesome!" she exclaimed as she ran the rest of the way out of the school, dragging Sasuke with her.

"Sakura! I told you not to call me that in public!" she said, blushing ten shades of red. Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"Panda-Chan?" he asked. Tenten blushed harder.

"Yea. It's a nickname that the other girls came up with for me. My favorite animal is a panda bear." she explained as he nodded in understanding.

"Hurry up Panda-Chan! Let's go!" yelled Sakura as she turned around and looked at Neji and Tenten. Tenten growled softly.

"We're coming Sakura! Jeez. Hold your horses would you?" she said aggravated. By this time, they had reached the doors of the school and found Hinata and Ino waiting outside under an old weeping willow (**A/N:** _Sorry. I think that people use a cherry blossom tree way too much. So I put in a weeping willow. :]_) with Naruto and Shikamaru.

**Heartbreak-Succubus:** That's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 is next.


	4. Half Day and a Pool Party: Chapter Four

**Uchiha-babe-16:** Here is chapter 4. This is the last of my pre-published chapters. From the next chapter on out I will be continuing 'Magical'. This is the last chapter of editing.

*****Chapter 4*****

***Half Day and a Pool Party***

As they were walking toward the others, Ino just so happened to look up and see them.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she waved maniacally. Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled Ino's arm down.

"Ino, if you don't stop, everyone is going to think you're mental and not want to talk to you, and it's only your first day here," she said as Naruto started laughing, and Shikamaru just smiled slightly. Ino blushed as Sakura and Tenten walked up to them with the other two guys.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" asked Ino. Each girl looked at a guy until Neji finally spoke up.

"How about, we take you guys home so you can get your bathing suits, then we can go back to Sasuke's place and go for a swim. What do you say?"

All of the girls shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"One problem, though," spoke Ino as all the guys turned to look at her. "Our dear Sakura, here," she said wrapping her arm around Sakura's shoulders "doesn't have a bathing suit." Naruto turned and looked at her like she had five heads, causing her to blush.

"How can you not have a bathing suit? Don't all girls have _at least_ five of them? Isn't it some kind of unwritten rule that all girls _have_ to have a bathing suit," he asked dumbstruck? Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No. Our dear Sakura is just very self-conscious." Sakura blushed again.

"Would you guys please stop talking about me as if I'm not here, when I'm actually standing right next to you?"

Shikamaru tilted his head, "Can't she borrow one of your bathing suits?" he asked looking at the rest of the girls. Now it was their turn to blush. Sakura just giggled. "What? What did I say?" he asked as Sakura turned to look at him.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm smaller than all of them except Hinata. But she's smaller than me. So, none of their bathing suits will actually fit me." She noticed that Sasuke and Neji were huddled together discussing something.

"Okay, never mind that. We'll take Tenten, Hinata, and Ino to their place to let them get changed, and Sakura will go with Sasuke to get her a bathing suit," said Neji as he looked at all the girls in turn. "Okay, well, let's get this show on the road." Tenten, Hinata, and Ino followed Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto, while Sakura left with Sasuke.

"Where are we, Sasuke?" she asked as they pulled up in front of a huge Victorian style house with a wrap-around porch.

"My house," he answered as he opened her door for her and helped her out of his car. He walked her up to the door, just as it swung open to reveal a beautiful older lady with a huge smile on her face.

"Neji called just before you pulled up and told me what's going on." She glanced at Sakura and smile brightly. "I think I might have the perfect thing for you. Come with me." Poor Sakura was dragged into the house and up the spiral staircase before she could even blink. She was breathing heavily as they finally came to a stop inside of one of the biggest rooms she had ever seen. The unknown lady dropped her arm, as she walked into a huge walk-in closet. Sakura barely had time to take in her surroundings, before the lady was back standing before her with a huge smile on her face. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. It's very nice to meet you." Sakura smiled at Mrs. Uchiha.

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you, too. Would you mind telling why Sasuke brought me here in the first place?" she asked. Mrs. Uchiha laughed.

"Well, you don't have a bathing suit to go swimming in, and we can't let you swim in your clothes. Plus, you are about my size, if not exactly my size, so you are going to borrow one of my bathing suits." Before Sakura could argue, Mrs. Uchiha had her by the arm, and was walking her into the bathroom that connected to her room. "No excuses. I expect you to be in that bathing suit and out back at the pool in no more than ten minutes. Sakura saw her smile and knew she wasn't mad, just very authoritive. Sakura mock soluted and Mrs. Uchiha laughed as she left the bathroom, shutting the door in her wake.

**(A/N:**_** I suck at describing clothes, so I'll just tell you there is a link to the bathing suit on my profile. :D**_**)**

She wasn't too sure about wearing this bathing suit, but she had no choice. It was either wear it, or face the wrath of Sasuke's mother. Sakura wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom, and then into the hall. She retraced the path Mrs. Uchiha took when she had drug her up their and soon found her way to the back yard. Everyone was there already, next to an in-ground pool. Ino smiled as she watched Sakura walk up, then frowned when she saw the towel that Sakura was holding around her body for dear life. Sakura took in all of her friends' bathing suits, which she had seen before. Every suit matched the owner's personality and sense of style.

**(A/N: **_**Pics of their bathing suits on profile, too. :D**_**)**

"Ah, Sakura, dear. There you are." Mrs. Uchiha walked up to Sakura and her, too, frowned when she noticed the towel. She shifted so that her weight was on one of her hips, and she started tapping her foot with a disapproving frown at Sakura. "What is with the towel? I did not pick out the perfect bathing suit, only for it to be covered by a towel. Hand it over, young lady," she said as she held out her hand. Sakura blushed.

"You'll have to excuse Sakura. She has confidence issues." Sakura glared at Ino, the blush never leaving her face. Hinata suddenly got this blank look on her face and started staring off into space. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" she asked as Hinata's vision refocused. She smiled a mischievous smile, grabbed Sakura's towel and pulled. Sakura let out a soft squeal and hid behind Tenten. Ino, Tenten and Mrs. Uchiha were all laughing hard.

Sasuke and the guys were all talking when they heard a squeal, and then girls laughing. They turned to see all of the girls holding their sides laughing, and Sakura was gone.

"Hey, where'd Sakura go? And, what's so funny?" asked Naruto. Hinata stopped laughing and looked at them.

"Can I ask you guys something?" They all nodded, confused at where this was going. "Do you think Sakura looks good? Nobody's going to get in trouble, just in a professional sense." All of the guys shared a look before Neji was brave enough to speak up.

"She does look nice. She has a really nice figure, and we don't see anything wrong with her facial appearances, either. Why? What brought all this on?" Ino sighed.

"She's hiding behind Tenten right now because Hinata stole her towel. She absolutely refuses to come out and face the music." Naruto's face lit up.

"Come on Sakura-Chan. We don't bite. We want to see the bathing suit Mrs. Uchiha let you borrow."

"See Sakura, nobody's here to judge. If that were the case, Naruto would be long gone." Shikamaru said. Everyone laughed at that.

**(A/N: **_**Pics of the boys' board shorts on my profile.**_**)**

"See Sakura, can you please come out now? We need to get this pool party started," begged Tenten with a roll of her eyes.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Okay. Please don't laugh though. I look ridiculous."

**Heartbreak-Succubus:** Well, that's it for chapter 4. Hopefully chapter 5 won't take me too long to type.


	5. Important! Please Read!

**_Hi everyone! :D_**

**_This is xBellaLunax. Formerly known as Uchiha_babe_16. Oh, and something about a blue rose, if anyone remembers that one. Lol. Anyways..._**

**_I am here to tell you guys that I no longer write on FanFiction. I have recently started writing again and have since moved over to FictionPress, which just so happens to be FanFiction's sister site. I have a story up, well, the first chapter is up. But, I also have a tumblr page associated with said account._**

**_My name is still xBellaLunax. And my tumblr header is also xBellaLunax._**

**_The name of my story is _For The Love of Gods_. For any of you who don't know, FictionPress is NOT a fandom site. It is for original stories containing original characters only. _**

**_I would absolutely love it if whoever's reading this would go find my page, then my story and read it. But, I have it set for no anonymous reviews, so you will have to create an account on the site. Oh, and please check out my tumblr page as well. That is where I will post all of the updates to the story, as well as some pictures that coincide._**

**_Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope to hear from all of you soon. :)_**

**_Ja. -xBellaLunax_**


End file.
